Dyskusja użytkownika:Oseron
Witaj Witaj na . Dzięki za dokonanie pierwszej edycji. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. PaladynLothar (dyskusja) 21:15, sie 11, 2014 (UTC) Nowa kategoria Witaj. Usunąłem twoje edycje dotyczące kategorii "Produkty lecznicze" ponieważ obecne kategorie wystarczą, a nie ma sensu zbyt szczegółowo kategoryzować artykułów. Pozdrawiam - NihilusX 10:28, sie 28, 2014 (UTC) Utopiec i Bagielec Witaj. Widzę że dodajesz do artykułów o bagielcu i utopcu kategorię "Nieumarli", jednak w grze nie było wspomniane że oni przynależą do tej grupy (chyba że gdzieś to znalazłeś bo mogę się mylić). Z tego co pamiętam o bagielcach nie było żadnego większego wątku, a utopce to przeklęci marynarze. Pozdrawiam NihilusX 08:53, sie 31, 2014 (UTC) No tak, ale ta ciekawostka to tylko domysł. - NihilusX 19:22, sie 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Król Cześć. Myślę że jednak Król nie powinien znajdować się w tej kategorii, ale zapytam jeszcze innego admina. - NihilusX 16:59, sie 31, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Pytałem Lighta22. Myliłem się. Przepraszam za problem. - NihilusX 19:24, sie 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: fandom Z tego co wiem na tej wiki nie tworzymy fandomu, ale słyszałem kiedyś, że gothic miał na to osobną wikię, choć nie wiem czy była jakoś związana z Gothicpedią, ale skoro to tylko wpisy na blogu ja nie widzę problemu. Zapytaj jeszcze Lighta22 lub Wedkarskiego, bo wróciłem na wikię jakieś pół roku temu i nie znam wszystkich zmian w regulaminie na Gothicpedii (według którego działamy, z tego co wiem). Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 08:36, wrz 7, 2014 (UTC) Grafiki z Risen 2 Witaj. Zauważyłem, że zrobiłeś grafiki nefrytu z Risena 2. Są one w formacie ".jpg". Najlepiej, by wszystkie grafiki, które robisz były w formacie ".png". Format ".png" zapewnia lepszą jakość grafik, przez co wyglądają lepiej. Poza tym, na twoich grafikach prawie w ogóle nie widać nefrytu. Dobrze by, było, gdybyś zapoznał się z tym (sekcja: Grafiki) i się do tego zastosował. :) Pozdrawiam, –''' NexGaming27 (dyskusja) 15:06, wrz 9, 2014 (UTC) Kategorie Witaj. Zauważyłem, że często, gdy edytujesz dodajesz kategorie dopiero po tym jak stworzysz artykuł, jednak możesz to robić (i powinieneś, chyba że zapomniałeś jakiejś dodać) już przy tworzeniu artykułu. Tu masz opis jak to robić. Pozdrawiam - NihilusX 16:22, wrz 9, 2014 (UTC) To nie jest ważne czy jest ci tak wygodniej. Dodawaj je już przy tworzeniu artykułu, bo nabijasz sobie przez to licznik niepotrzebnymi edycjami. Nie twierdzę że robisz to specjalnie, w końcu każdemu się zdarza, ale postaraj się dodawać te kategorie "na raz". Cofnąłem twoją ciekawostkę z artykułu małpa błękitnoszponiasta, bo jej treść jest zawarta we wcześniejszej sekcji i usunąłem twoje grafiki z artykułów "Nefryt" i "Gargulce" (ten drugi zastąpiłem oficjalnym artem reklamującym "Świątynie Powietrza") bo są na nich paski życia i kompas oraz są strasznie małe. NexGaming27 przesłał ci wcześniej jak możesz włączyć wolną kamerę w Risen 2. Jeśli używasz FRAPSa do robienia screenów obraz zapisze ci się w mapie bitowej, a potem z pomocą np. painta możesz zmienić go na png. Poza tym życzę udanych edycji ;) Pozdrawiam - NihilusX 19:48, wrz 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Bez nazwy Aha, zwracam honor. Możesz anulować moją edycję... '''– NexGaming27 (dyskusja) 11:10, wrz 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: grzyb Witaj. Skoro ten grzyb w Risen 3 nie ma w nazwie poku tylko po prostu "Grzyb" piszemy o nim w artykule "Grzyb". P.S. Nawet jeśli grzyby to nie rośliny to dodajemy kategorię "Rośliny" do kategorii "Grzyby" by łatwo było je znaleźć. Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 15:06, wrz 16, 2014 (UTC) Posuwamy Risenpedię do przodu Cześć! Widzę że jesteś ostatnio jednym z najaktywniejszych użytkowników. Czy możesz wypowiedzieć się pod tym wątkiem? Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 16:36, wrz 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: zbędna i zła kategoria Spoko. Już załatwione ;) Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 19:21, wrz 16, 2014 (UTC) Poprawianie Nie rób poprawek typu piecem na piecem ponieważ to system automatycznie zamienia na pierwszy wariant, bo jest on uznany za lepszy. Xenonisbad (dyskusja) 14:40, wrz 17, 2014 (UTC) Grafiki Witaj. Dodajesz na stronę strasznie małe grafiki, w dodatku w formacie jpg, którego nie używamy na wiki, chyba że jest to art stworzony przez Piranha Bytes . Poza tym większość z nich jest zbędna na stronach (np. w artykule Gargulce). We wcześniejszych wiadomościach miałeś podane jak powinno się je robić, więc proszę przeczytaj je i rób to poprawnie. NihilusX 18:12, wrz 17, 2014 (UTC) Jeśli chcesz włączyć tryb wolnej kamery w R2 wpisz szybko "pommes", a potem wciśnij "Ctrl+Insert" żeby włączyć wolną kamerę i "Ctrl+H" by usunąć paski życia. Potem możesz przybliżyć postać/przedmiot itp. i zrobić screen. Ja używam do tego programu Fraps, przez co zapisuje mi się w mapie bitowej. Następnie edytuję obraz w paincie i z pomocą zapisz jako ustawiam format png. Mam nadzieję że to pomoże. Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 18:32, wrz 17, 2014 (UTC) W takim razie postaraj się dodawać głównie arty stworzone prze Piranha Bytes i umieszczaj je w galeriach z podpisem np: "Art przedstawiający Jaffara w Risen 2: Mroczne Wody", "Screen Piranha Bytes prezentujący aligatora" itp. Nie wiem czy wolno nam dodawać na wikię grafiki zrobione przez osoby które nie wyraziły na to zgody, więc nie rób tego. Jeśli używacz Chrome po znalezieniu jakiegoś dobrego arta możesz kliknąć PPM i wyszukać większych rozmiarów w google. P.S. Jeśli potrzebujesz koniecznie jakiś grafik do artykułów o Risen 2 to napisz do mnie, a postaram się ją dla ciebie zrobić. Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 18:44, wrz 17, 2014 (UTC) Mira Cytat z wikipedii: Prostytucja, nierząd – oddanie własnego ciała do dyspozycji większej liczbie osób w celu osiągnięcia przez nie zaspokojenia seksualnego i pobieranie za to wynagrodzenia materialnego. Czy pobrała za to wynagrodzenie materialne? Nie. Czy oferuje ona takie usługi? Nie. Xenonisbad (dyskusja) 14:37, wrz 28, 2014 (UTC) Zbędne edycje O co chodziło w twoich dzisiejszych edycjach w artykule "Obóz nosiwodów na Antigui"? Najpierw dodałeś do niego kategorię "Wymagające lepszej grafiki", a chwilę później ją anulowałeś. Pozdrawiam, NihilusX 18:59, wrz 28, 2014 (UTC) Uzupełnianie infoboxa Byłbym wdzięczny, jakbyś nie uzupełniał infoboxów informacją o tym, że nie wiemy co mielibyśmy tam wpisać. w ten sposób tylko zaśmiecamy infobox nie wnosząc żadnych informacji do niego, poza tym w przypadku bardziej ogólniejszych kategorii takich jak przedmioty bez sensu jest od uzupełnianie właściwości, które z założenia miały dotyczyć innego rodzaju przedmiotów. Jeśli uważasz, że jakiś artykuł powinien mieć odpowiedni atrybut w infoboxie, ale nie jesteś w stanie go wypełnić, usuń wszystko po znaku równości za tym atrybutem. W ten system automatycznie pominie przy wyświetlaniu ten atrybut, a przyszli edytorzy będą dobrze widzieć co należy uzupełnić. Poza tym nie kłopocz się uzupełnianiem atrybutu "wartość kupna", ponieważ jest to zawsze pięciokrotność wartości sprzedaży. Poza tym w R2 i R3 (nie jestem pewien jak jest w R1) każdy przedmiot jest opisany ceną sprzedaży, dlatego to właśnie ona stała się domyślną ceną. Pozdrawiam, Xenonisbad (dyskusja) 15:16, paź 9, 2014 (UTC) :Wypowiedź wyżej prosiłem Ciebie, abyś nie dodawał rubryk do infoboksu, których nie potrafimy wypełnić. Powtórzę jeszcze raz - informacja na temat braku informacji tylko zaśmieca infobox, szczególnie gdy uzyskanie danej informacji zajmie mniej niż minutę, jak jest w przypadku kodów na przedmioty w Risen 2. :Poza tym prosiłbym, abyś nie linkował słów do kategorii - nie po to one istnieją, a działania tego typu powodują potencjalne problemy. Cytując biurokratę Wedkarskiego: ::Staraj się po prostu nie linkować do kategorii, bo z tym wiąże się kilka problemów – nie da się stworzyć przekierowania od kategorii, więc w przypadku zmiany nazwy wszędzie pojawiłyby się czerwone linki, a sprawa druga, że celem linka jest rozwinięcie danego tematu, a strona kategorii go nijak nie rozwija – najczęściej ogranicza się do kilku słów. Kategorie można sprawdzić na dole artykułu i niech tak pozostanie. :Miłoby tez było, gdybyś po rozszerzeniu infoboksu udał się w zakładkę trybu źródłowego i zedytował nowopowstałe rubryki tak, aby formatowaniem nie odstawały one od ogólnie przyjętych norm infoboksu. :Trzecia i ostatnia sprawa: jeżeli już koniecznie chcesz wpisać coś do rubryki "Posiadacz" to nie wpisuj tam całej frakcji, jeśli cała frakcja nie posiada danej rzeczy. W ten sposób wprowadzasz w błąd ludzi czytających infoboks. :Pozdrawiam, Xenonisbad (dyskusja) 13:24, paź 24, 2014 (UTC)